FLY (Haikyuu x Reader OR a OneshotDrabble)
by DivaTulips
Summary: Who would not want to experience a love story with our favorite volleyball players? Now, you would be the one who would be dating and falling in love with these handsome and cute volleyball players! *All of the characters in Haikyuu is included, sooner or later*
1. Asahi Azumane (Drabble)

March 18, 2017

She is annoying, loud, and scary, but my heart beats every time I see her.

Her eyes, sparkles like a jewel, whenever she yells at me.

Her nose, her button nose, are so cute.

And her lips, bright red like a flame.

Why am I so weird? Why, whenever she yells at me.. why do I only notice this?

Koshi and Daichi say that I'm in love, but I don't get what love is.

All the girls are scared of me. But not her.

Instead, I'm scared of her.

What is wrong with me?

 **FINISHED! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! PLZ COMMENT AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


	2. Iwaizumi Hajime (Reader One-Shot)

Brief Summary: You and your long time boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime just had a fight and you find out you have claustrophobia.

* * *

 **Together**

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, you walked straight past him without a word.

"Nothing," you said shortly.

You guys rode the elevator down to the lobby the following evening, already warm beneath your white crop top, skin-tight jeans and your jacket, there was a sharp jolt, and then you guys came to an abrupt stop.

You guys were the only two people in there, and you guys exchanged a blank look before your boyfriend shrugged and reached for the emergency call button. "Stupid bloody elevator."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

You glared at him. "Don't you mean stupid, motherfucking you?"

"What?"

"Nothing," you muttered, then jabbed at the buttons randomly, lighting up one after another as a rising sense of panic welled up inside of you.

"I don't think that's gonna do anything…." Iwaizumi began to say, but he stopped when he seemed to notice something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

You tugged at the collar of your Adidas jacket, then unzipped it. "No," you said, your heart thumping wildly. "Yes. I don't know. I want to get out of here."

"They'll be here soon," he said. "There's nothing we can do till—"

"No, _now_ Iwaizumi," you said, feeling slightly frantic. It was the first time you'd called him Iwaizumi since you've first met him in school.

His eyes skipped around the tiny elevator. "Are you having a panic attack?" he asked, looking a bit panicky himself. "Has this happened before? Does your mom—"

You shook your head. You weren't sure what was happening; all you knew was that you needed to get out of there _right now_.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Hey," he said, taking you by the shoulders and forcing you to meet his eyes. "They'll be here in a minute, okay? Just look at me. Don't think about where we are."

"Okay," you muttered, gritting your teeth.

"Okay," he said. "Think about someplace else. Somewhere with open spaces."

You tried to still your frenzied mind, to bring forth some soothing memory, but your brain refused to cooperate. Your face was prickly with heat, and it was hard to focus.

"Pretend you're at the beach," he said. "Or the sky! Imagine the sky, okay? Think about how big it is, how you can't see the end of it."

You screwed your eyes shut and forced yourself to picture it, the vast and endless blue marred only by the occasional cloud. The deepness of it, the sheer scope of it, so big it was impossible to know where it ended. You felt your heart begin to slow and your breathing grows even, and you unclenched your sweaty fists. When you opened your eyes again, staring at your handsome boyfriend's face, his eyes wide with worry.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

You guys stared at each other for what felt like forever, and you realized it was the first time you'd allowed yourself to stare deep into his olive-green eyes.

After a moment, the elevator shuddered into motion, and you let out a breath. You guys rode down the rest of the way in silence, both of you guys shaken, both of you guys eager to step outside and stand beneath the enormous stretch of the bright blue sky.

As the metal door creaked letting you guys go out, you smiled. And stared at your boyfriend, your Iwaizumi, no your Hajime. Then you slid your hand up to his hair, touching his spiked up hair, and mumbled, "Thanks a lot, Hajime." Right after you turned around, he smiled, and said, "Your welcome, (Name)."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Maybe you noticed.

Maybe you did not.

But the only thing that matters is that you and he believe in each other.

Even if it's a tiny obstacle or a huge one, you will go over it.

 **Together.**

* * *

A/N

 _ **Thank you for reading my first chapter (and the second one)! I never knew anyone would read it, but here you are reading and replying my story! After few days, I lost hope that I would get favorites, follows, and reviews, but now there are some! Sorry I updated this story, right now. I never realized that I had a bunch of reviews...**_

 _ **Btw, I did this specific character for you, Guest! I am going to do Nishinoya next (Sillygirl) and I think I will do Kindachi since you asked me to write it (Reader fan).**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading! And please try to leave a comment, I really enjoy reading it and I just know that someone is reading my story by looking at those comments! Thank you!**_


	3. Oikawa Tooru (Reader Two-shot)

**This is the first chapter of my Oikawax Popular!Reader Story. If you want to read more follow that also XD**

"C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T. That's us, we're confident," you cheered as you and your cheerleading girls shook the white and blue pom-poms in your right hands while doing a heel stretch.

The captain and the setter of Aoba Johsai served and got a service ace.

Cheers erupted from the stadium, as you and [b-f/n] did a two feet.

"Shhh Shut your mouth, Boy I think you know who run this house!"

The final ball of the game was set and spiked by your boyfriend's best friend, Iwaizumi.

"You say that you a baller, and I see you trying to holla. But that ain't how we were brought up!" you shouted as you were brought up high and readied to do a scorpion pose.

"So you better show some re-spect," you guys said as the cheers and hollers were heard in the gym.

(Short Time Skip)

"Tooru~ すごい！(Sugoi!)", you said as you jumped onto him.

"Aww, 君も (you too) [y/n]-chan!" he said as he pecked you on the lips.

You blushed a few shades of pink, "Mou~"

You guys were the school's power couple. You were the school's prettiest cheerleading captain while he was your school's cutest/handsomest volleyball captain. You guys met in the beginning of this school year and fell in love right away.

(Flashback)

It was beginning of your freshman year and you were angry that you were sent to Aoba Johsai when your parents divorced.

You have a twin sister named Emiri, but was not really close to her. The reason was that you lived with your father while your sister lived with your mother.

When your parents decided to divorce, even before getting divorced, you knew that you were going to live with your father.

Your mother didn't exactly dislike you but preferred Emiri much more than you.

Reasons you believed were:

-she's cuter and nicer looking (you are sexier and prettier rather than cute)

-she sucks at sports but better at math (you are better at sports and literature)

-she dresses cuter and tends to use makeup that's associated with the color pink (you tend to go with no foundation but a bit of mascara and natural-colored lip tint)

You didn't like how you had to move and part with your friends while your sister stayed in the same neighborhood and can attend Karasuno Highschool (karasuno was you guys' dream highschool).

(Anyways back to the story)

You muttered and grumbled in the car and complained to your driver even though he was only half-listening to you.

(Oh! I forgot to mention that you are quite rich and your dad's a surgeon who tends to work really late)

Your car stopped, stopping your long rant of complaint.

You sighed, thanked your driver, and walked to your school.

You were a new student (which sucked but wasn't that worried) in Aoba Johsai and you were depressed how you got to attend school 2 months later than other students.

You went to the teacher's office, as you were directed to, after knocking the door.

"おはようございます (OHAYOU GOZAIMASU) My name is [L/N] [Y/N] and I'm new to this school.." you said as you searched your homeroom teacher.

Then a long haired mid 30 looking woman greeted you, saying that she was your homeroom teacher.

"おはよう (Ohayou), [Y/N]-san, my name is Miyuko Nakazawa. You can call me Ms. Nakazawa or sensei."

"Okay", you said smiling, "Where do I have to go?"

"You can come with me, [Y/n]- san. There's 2 minutes until the bell rings."

You went into the classroom trailing your teacher, as the noises ceased.

"Now, now," your teacher said, "we have a new student, please introduce yourself [F/N]-san"

You nodded, "おはよう (Ohayou), my name is [L/N] [F/N] and before I came here I was going to go to Karasuno High School."

Mutters and cheers went around the room.

"Your so pretty, [L/N]-chan!" someone said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

You looked around the room trying to find who said that.

And you were surprised it was a handsome guy with soft-brown hair, athletically built.

You blushed but shook your head, "gomenasai, but no", you felt the glares from the girls, so just to be safe you repeated your apology. "gomenasai, but I barely know you.."

As if the girls were satisfied with your answers they began to ask you questions.

"Ne-ne [L/N}-san~ Do you want to sit with us?"

"[L/n]-san you would be really popular~ you are so pretty! And your eyes!"

"[L/N]-chan~ my name is Oikawa Tooru! Don't forget that! I am going to make you fall in love with me!" you blushed and nodded.

Honestly you liked that guy but you weren't sure if he was nice (even though he did look nice) and who knows? he might be a stalker?! (Stop overreacting Reader-chan~)

The girls didn't get mad at you anymore. They knew that you were nice and wasn't the "queen-bee type". Instead they joked around, [F/N], ne. Can I call you [F/N]?" you nodded, "he has a huge fan club so be careful~! The girls are crazy about him! You might get killed tomorrow look after yourself!"

You laughed at their jokes, joined clubs, and denied numerous confessions except for that one time and after few months you were the most popular girl in the school. The prettiest cheerleader (that you reluctantly agreed at first but became the captain after 1 week) and Oikawa Tooru's girlfriend.

* * *

 **(A/N If you want to read more, read my Oikawa x Popular! Reader)**


	4. Oikawa Tooru (Reader Two-shot FINISHED)

"Tooruu~" you called, "I know you are here!"

You were searching for Tooru since he was late for his practice.

You were calling and yelling his name and like always, he was surrounded by a group of girls screaming, "Oikawa senpai!"

You were used to this. Even if you were dating him for more than two years, the girls never tried to stop to show their affections.

Yet, you were jealous.

Yes, you were the most popular girl.

And yes, you have a whole bunch of guys following you around.

But still. You were jealous.

I mean, you are still a girl who has fragile heart right? You are still nervous about losing your boyfriend. He can date any girl he wants, wouldn't he get bored of you?

While thoughts filled your mind, Tooru saw that you were looking at the crowd, patiently (well, not on the inside!).

He gave you that huge smile of his and said, "[Y/n]!"

When the girls also looked at you, the group slowly dispersed. They knew that even if they can show their "love" towards Oikawa, they can not try and take away Oikawa from you.

And why is that?

It's because if they did that they would be hated by everyone.

No one would be treated nicely once they broke the famous couple!

Once the girls that were surrounding your boyfriend was gone, you told him that he was late for his practice and that he should run if he didn't want to get in trouble.

Your cheerleading club and volleyball club shares the gym since you guys also needed space for cartwheeling and all that jazz.

So naturally, you went to the gym with him and apologized to the other cheerleading girls about your tardiness.

Once you stretched and did some splits, you called out to the club members to get ready for some routines.

Etsu, the co-captain of the cheerleading club, and you directed other girls to do the basic stunts.

"Aimi, Machi you guys do the L stand", you said, "while Haruko, Mao, and Kaori do the thigh stand."

"And Eri, Kira, I will do [Y/n] the basket toss", Etsu ended.

While you guys were doing the stunts, you heard Coach Nobuteru and Coach Amari (cheerleading club coach) talk about the next practice game in Karasuno.

You never heard about Aoba Johsai and Karasuno's practice match but you were eager to know if the cheerleading girls are going to go.

So you decided to ask Coach Amari if you guys were going to go to Karasuno.

"Girls! Let's rest for 5 minutes!" you said and asked Etsu to come with you to ask about Karasuno to Coach Amari.

"Coach Amari, I heard you guys talking about Karasuno and Aoba Johsai's practice match…" you started.

"Are we going to go there also?" Etsu asked, "If not, can we go there to see what Karasuno is good at to improve our cheer?" (I know this doesn't make sense but let's go along with it XD)

"We were going to go there anyway," she said as she laughed, "But may I ask you guys a question?"

You guys nodded.

"Why are you guys so desperate to go to Karasuno?"

"It's because that was my dream high school to go to… since I was young," you replied laughing nervously.

She nodded and smiled, "Well, I hope you enjoy Karasuno."

"Oh! And [Y/n]- san? Please tell your boyfriend to not flirt with the girls.."

You smiled shyly, "Okay, Coach Amari. Oh. And when do we go to Karasuno?"

"We will be leaving on 8:00 am sharp, tomorrow", she replied, "And don't worry about your class attendance you already talked to your teacher."

"Hai~ありがとうございます (Arigatou gozaimasu)," you two both said and went back to practice.

(Short Time Skip)

"Tooru~ Wake up! It's almost 8!" you yelled.

It was almost 8 and if Tooru didn't wake up in 3 minutes you guys will be late.

"[Y/N]-chan, kiss me on the lips then I will get up~" he mumbled.

Blushing, you pecked him on his lips, and said, "Now wake up, Tooorrruuu~"

"Hai, Hai," he said while grabbing his school uniform. (You guys still had to wear your uniforms)

"Ne, I am going to pack my cheerleading uniform in your bag too, ok?"

"Sure, I'm finished changing! Let's go!"

After running for 5 minutes straight you stopped in front of the school bus, panting.

While your annoying boyfriend ran after you, "[Y/N]~!", not even breaking a sweat.

"Gomenasai… Tooru woke up late," you explained to the coaches.

"It's fine~ ," the coaches replied, looking at your boyfriend getting hit by Hajime-kun.

(After few hours of driving you guys arrived at Karasuno High school)

You weren't worried about meeting your sister since you knew that your sister hates sports and wouldn't join the cheerleading club or any other sports club.

You went into the Karasuno gym holding Tooru hand, looking around the school as if it was a dream.

You were so happy that you got to be in Karasuno for the first time and with your boyfriend.

"[Y/N]-chan, are you that happy?" Tooru said, smiling softly at you.

You moved your head up and down and hugged your boyfriend tightly, "I'm soooo happy!"

After calming down, you looked at your right, seeing the Karasuno Volleyball Team (you believed).

There were girls and boys volleyball team since they (the girl's volleyball team) thought it was good to observe what the boy's volleyball team did.

You shook your hands with everyone and whispered to your boyfriend, "Babe, I'm going to go change with other girls, so can I take your bag?"

He nodded and went to his teammates to talk about the formation for their volleyball practice.

"Aimi, Machi, Haruko, Mao, Kaori, Eri, Etsu and Kira let's go change in the locker room", you called out to them as you slung Tooru's jamboree bag on your shoulder.

"Haii~ [Y/n] senpai/chan," they replied as you guys jogged to the locker room.

You guys changed into white cropped shirt with mint/sky blue tennis skirt. It was your practice uniform. All of you guys tied your hair on the side of your head. But only you and Etsu tied a mint colored ribbon around your ponytail, signalizing that you guys were captain and co-captain.

Slinging the jamboree bag full of Tooru and your clothes, you and your group of girls went out of the locker room to meet the boys.

"Too-ru, did you make the formation?" you asked, as you gave the jamboree bag to your boyfriend.

"Yup~," he said as he kissed you on the lips, whispering, "And you look so cute [Y/n]-chan~"

"Mou~," you replied, looking at the Karasuno girls, sensing the angry glares directed to you.

'Mmmh, probably Tooru's fan club from Karasuno,' you thought as you smiled at them, showing you recognized them.

But someone made your smile drop instantly, and your boyfriend noticed it right away.

'Why is she here? Is she one of Tooru's fan club?' you thought.

"What's wrong, [Y/n]?" your boyfriend asked.

But you couldn't answer him, the only thing you were thinking was,"Why is she here?" "Did she come here to steal my boyfriend?" "Again?"

Tooru, looked around trying to see who you were looking at. And he knew it instantly that the one you were looking at was your twin sister.

How? Well, you see. She looks exactly the same as you. Except that maybe, she has a shorter hair than you, and that she looks way more nicer and girly-er looking.

Tooru, knowing your past and your family issues, pulled you out of the gym, telling lame excuses that you guys had to go out of the gym.

"[Y/n]!" he said, "[Y/N] look at me!"

You looked at him, but your eyes were blank and you were in the verge of tears.

"[Y/N], why are you scared? Why do you look as if you are going to cry?", he asked his voice changing into his serious tone.

"B-because…" you tried to reply but bursted into tears.

Tooru hugged you, calming you down.

You opened your mouth, but no words escaped from your mouth.

You tried it again, but only 4 words came out, "I might lose you."

Your words were muffled but Tooru heard you crystal clear.

And he smiled at your response, lifting your face he said, "No, you won't. I will never let you out of my life."

"Really?" you asked, needing more clarifications.

"Really."

You smiled, then grinned.

"Baka," you said, "馬鹿, 馬鹿", you repeated.

He looked confused, but smiled softly and replied, "I love you, [Y/N]"

You blushed, kissed him, expressing your love and happiness, and whispered, "I love you too, Tooru."

* * *

 **If you want the full story visit Oikawa x Popular! Reader but this is The End in this book.**


End file.
